Love Me Dead
by MadaSasu
Summary: Sequel "The Crying Killer". "Sasuke what happened to you?" I asked the cold man before me. "You did." After 10 years of leaving Sasuke with his uncle can Itachi finnaly figure out what happened to their realtionship and repair it? Itasasu onsided Madasasu
1. Little Brother?

"Love Me Dead"

Sequel to "The Crying Killer"

Chapter 1

Epilogue

"10 years later…

I opened my eyes slowly as I jumped out of the darkness that consumed my mind. My senses came back to life as I lifted myself out of the sheets. I kicked off the covers and grunted as my feet hit the floor. I gave a sigh as I reached over and pulled the curtains out of the way of my window basking my room in glimmering light.

"Where you going babe?" I looked over to my fiancé Kisame who laid on the bed next to me as I gave sweet smile pointing to the beeper.

I bent over to the beeper vibrating and giving off the most annoying sound. I squinted reading what it said on the little screen.

'One found dead. Office now.' I yawned and slammed the beeper back on the desk shutting it up.

Here we go again…"

Chapter 1…

I walked over to our closet and pulled out my favorite suit. At least it was. I haven't worn one in a while. I retired once then joined the force again because I got bored. We had enough money for the two of us to live for the rest of our lives. After the Crying Killer Case they paid me so much money it was not even funny. But I bet I could do some good if I kept going solving cases.

After I put on my suit I walked into our bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. I took the comb making my short hair not look like a rag. I had short hair to a little above my shoulders. It was more manageable. I gave a smile walking out of the bathroom towards Kisame. I took above the grunting half awake figure giving a chuckle.

Kisame was my fiancé who was as crazy as they come. He had an obsession with sharks and actually colored his whole body blue… And I mean everything. You can imagine what I looked like when we both had sex. He also tattooed lines on his face that made him look like he had gills. No matter how strange he was I still loved him. I picked up my foot kicking him over.

He looked up at me yawning.

"Ya?"

"I might not be home till late. There is some leftovers in the fridge incase you get hungry. Don't be a bed bug all day and sleep." I bent down giving him a kiss before I walked out of the room to the kitchen. But as always I had to look over to the abandoned room to my left. The only door of the house covered by Slipknot posters… I shook my head and kept walking. When I got down stairs to the kitchen I grabbed a banana and walk over to the door putting my shoes on.

"Stupid beeper." I heard my beeper go off again. I pulled out of my pocket reading it again. 'Location of the scene sent to GPS. Special case for you only.' I raised an eyebrow as I didn't get it one bit. Why would they send a case only for me? Was it that hard?

I grabbed my keys and went out the door. I slid into my car turning it on and looked at the GPS as something tried to wrack my memory. I looked at the jail and tried to keep the image of Sasuke out of my head. I haven't thought about him for 9 years why did I care anymore. Not once has he entered my mind. Why was today so special? I already let go of everything and yet I guess my subconscious had to bring it up today. I gave a grunt as I followed the directions to the jail.

When I got to the jail I was in awe as I looked at the many fences with some attack dogs surrounding the place. This place was where they kept the worse. I saw Shikamaru out front and walked up to him with a wave as I locked my car.

"Hey what's going on?"

"I will tell you when we get inside so you don't run…" I raised an eyebrow as a couple guards walked right next to us letting us in.

"I need you both to surrender your weapons as safety precautions… I would like to inform you that you are not to talk to or touch any prisoners for your own safety. Stay close and don't look anyone in the eye. You have no idea what they do to cops here…" One of the officers warned.

I gave a gulp as they led us to a hallway as we gave them both our guns and tazers. He then patted us down and when we were both clear he brought us into a cafeteria. I looked around at the scariest people I have ever seen. Men with spine-chilling tattoos that cover their whole body sent me glares.

"Don't look at them asshole…" Shikamaru nudged me.

"So what is this about Shikamaru?" He gave a sigh and looked over to me.

"10 prisons escaped last night…"

"So what does that have to do with me?"

He frowned then looked over at me. "1 of those prisons is Uchiha Sasuke… Your brother… His brutality of killing along with a few killers that you sent here… Hold on…" I was in awe as he pulled out a piece of paper from his bag.

"You sent the following people who escaped to jail… Juugo the Giant, The Crying Killer of course, Mr. Bang, along with The Reaper, and lastly Dr. Stitches… They are all lose and they might make you as a target… But I am somewhat doubting it, but you need to see something first so that you can decide yourself if you might be a target or not…" I gave a nod as we passed through the lunch room into a room that had computers and cameras everywhere.

Shikamaru walked over and sat in one of the seat as the officer closed the door. I walked over to him looking over his shoulder.

"This is the tape of when they left…" He started playing the tape.

They all came out in groups of two except for a group of four in which two people were dressed differently than the other who were in the middle of the four.

"Okay right here…" He paused the video and pointed to a shorter one that had a black cloak like fabric wrapped around his body and a hood over his face. On the back of the cloak there was a red cloud with the Japanese symbol 心臓.

The symbol meant 'Heart' but I didn't understand why he was wearing that.

"The word 'Heart' is in the middle of the cloud is jail slang for one of the main members but is placed within the gang symbol which is a cloud. The coat is usually worn by a woman. But the taller man next to the other has the same type of cloak but has 体 symbolizing 'body' indicating that he is the leader. But the 'heart' is his lover which means that's the weakness and the strength of the leader. The 'heart' is sometimes just as powerful as the 'body' or even more than him. They are leaning more to the left because that is where the 'heart' is. The 'heart' is the most valuable part of the gang and is to be protected or the leader would kill those who don't protect them off."

"But you said the 'heart' can be more powerful than the leader…"

"That's true but if they are more powerful they would be on the right side, you see?" I nodded.

"Well since the 'heart' is on the left side it mean's they are equals in the eyes of others… But I doubt they think of each other as equals… Anyways… Like I said… The 'heart' has a word in everything… Most of the time they say whether someone can live or die… That where you come in…"

I trying to figure out what this had to do with me but didn't even have a second till Shikamaru butted in…

"You might be safe because the 'heart' is…" He played the video a little bit before the 'heart' looked over his shoulder at the camera…

"The 'heart' is Sasuke…"

"Correct…"

I went closer to the screen. I could not see Sasuke well… I just took a guess because I saw long black hair and a pout… I gave a small smile as I looked down on the picture of him… I wish I could see how much he had grown… I haven't seen him in 10 years… Not once…

"So who is the 'body'?"

"I'm not sure since the 'body' is more discreast. I tried to ask some other inmate but they would not speak. All I know is that they are gone… And we need to find them and send them back here… We can not have a bunch of insane men who like to kill people run around Konoha!"

I have a sigh and tightened my tie and walked out without a word. Looks like sooner or later I will see my brother. Let's hope that the disaplne he got here did him some good. Maybe I can try to get his sentence down a couple years and he can live with Kisame and I. I got over him years ago but I relized that he is still my little brother. Even if he can not love me, we are still siblings… I really don't want to keep this gap between us. It is truly pathetic. I mean that was long ago I had that stupid little weird crush on him. Maybe we can get past that…

I walked back into the lunch room to see one grey haired boy looking at me and gave a laugh to another. I raised an eyebrow to him as he yelled over to me.

"Sasuke-kun was right! You do look like a weasel!" I gave a grunt and jogged away from the brat with the glasses.

Out of the bunch Sasuke must have been the youngest. I just wish I knew who the man of the relationship was so I give him the talk about is he hurt my uke little brother… Though if he is older now he might be a seme… I gave myself a smile as I claimed my gun from the officer and was let out of the jail.

I got into my car starting up and started to drive. I gave a chuckle at the thought of Sasuke being a seme which was unimaginable to me. When I was half there I hear a huge 'Clunk' and felt my car slow down. Fuck… I pulled over to a availabve parking spot and got out. I got out and went over to the front of the car unlatching the hood. Black smoke steamed out of the hood as I closed it coughing. I pulled out my cell phone and saw there was no connection.

"Looks like I am walking home…" I gave a sigh grabbing the things I need for paperwork to night and locked the car. I just gave a puff and started walking.

How could my day get any worse? Kisame better be in the mood when I get home… I don't need this shit… When I had only a couple miles left a appaling smell rotted my nostrils. I looked around and saw nothing. I kept walking as the smell kept getting stronger. Finnaly I came across a scene that was straight out of a rated MA horror movie.

Bodys were everywhere… Not just one but definitely more then 15… No gray of the walls were left unpainted by the crimson blood. I drew my gun out quickly pointing it in front of me. Looks like I found either a new case or an old one unburied… Each corpse had a face of there own… An angry face to a frightened face even one happy face of a child caught off guard… I didn't know how recent these kills were so I had to be careful…

I heard someone scream bloody murder behind a corner which I had yet to explore. I walked slowly then ran out in the middle of the ally in front of the killer. The man slashed the victims throat in front of me then slowly turned.

My breath caught as I looked upon my little brother… Sasuke… His black cloak was covered in dark ruby blood and no sight of his face.

"S-S-Sasuke?"

The whole mood went into an eerie depression. The light was dimmed as I looked over to the man in front of me. Was this really my brother? His head was down as his long hair that was way past his shoulders fell in front of his face near the same length my used to be. He wore a long black cloak and all you could see were his deathly pale hands.

"Sasuke?"

I took a step closer before the malevolent man sounded… He was no longer a teenager…

I heard a very faint chuckle that terrified and shivered me to the bone.

"Hehehehehehe…" His voice was high pitched but still low and had a terrorizing sound that made his laugh scare you even more.

"I don't like your hair like that… Nii-san…" The voice of a demon flicked off his tongue…

He finally looked up to me and I had to resist the urge to sprint away from him. I felt my heartbeat increase to the point where I could feel it leap out of my chest.

Sasuke's hair parted out of his face as I met the coldest coal eyes of my life. They were just blank with no sign of life. They were completely dead. Not even dead… They were portals of melancholy. They told a silent story that I could not hear. His face was pale as a corpse and his black mane only made him look even more lifeless. His small smile was nothing short of disturbing and over all…Completely fake... Even a stupid child could tell that… He was more feminine overall but with some stronger features and very lean. You could tell by looking at his face that no light was left in him. I felt my whole body react to the sight. I was suddenly filled with such sadness I could have burst out crying. Just one glance of him my heart sank into an ocean of desolation. I didn't see Sasuke… I saw the true face of void and death…

Sasuke was a true murder… But this time the person he killed was himself…

* * *

Just a taste of the next book for you its good is it not?

Next time

"A unknown demon…"


	2. Unknown Demon

Crying Killer Series

"Love Me Dead"

Chapter 2

"A unknown demon"

P.S THANK YOU GUYS FOR UNDERSTANDING MY CONDITION! But I would love to say that my bffl is loving me so much I had to write as soon as possible! I love you Subii!

"_Sasuke's hair parted out of his face as I met the coldest coal eyes of my life. They were just blank with no sign of life. They were completely dead. Not even dead… They were portals of melancholy. They told a silent story that I could not hear. His face was pale as a corpse and his black mane only made him look even more lifeless. His small smile was nothing short of disturbing and over all…Completely fake... Even a stupid child could tell that… He was more feminine overall but with some stronger features and very lean. You could tell by looking at his face that no light was left in him. I felt my whole body react to the sight. I was suddenly filled with such sadness I could have burst out crying. Just one glance of him my heart sank into an ocean of desolation. I didn't see Sasuke… I saw the true face of void and death…_

_Sasuke was a true murder… But this time the person he killed was himself…"_

"Hello… Itachi…"

I took a step back from the man in front of me as a shocking shiver ran down my spine. It was like this moment was out of a deranged horror movie… Eyes as black and empty as void… A smile small but surely plastic… I felt like that if I shot him, no matter how many rounds I shot, he would not depart from this life… He was just a forgotten memory, a forgotten memory that evolved into something disturbing, horrible, and corrupt. But he came back, dead, haunting me with guilt.

"Sasu…?" I barely muttered out.

His smile only grew bigger and his eyes glazed over. He started walking towards me attempting to wipe the small bit of blood off his cheek and to replace it with a bigger crimson smudge.

"I thought you would have listened to me…"

For every word he spoke my nerves bounced more erratically. Too soon he was all ready a half a meter away from me looking me straight in the eye. He swiped for my hand which was too slow to react and pulled it closer to him as I watched in awe.

My breath clouded the air and thickened the tension between us. Slowly he wrote on my hand in blood '11:52' and started to back away once more. He attempted a laugh which sounded as he had to force it ruthlessly through his lips.

"Sasuke come back here!" I screamed as he began to walk away repositioning his knife in his belt.

He stopped and slowly looking back malevolently.

"No…"

I froze at his tone as it changed into a much deeper tone with a demonic taunt dripping off the single word. He sprinted away his cloak seemed to tease me showing the sign of his position in his collection of murders… He was not my brother… Not the one I have known for 16 years. He was an unknown demon, one that boiled my blood not out of lust, but out of hate… Though the hate was not directed at him… Only the sin he has become, the sin that transformed him.

I knew what this sin was because of the memories I had of him. Before, he became a teenage murderer out of this vice… Now it is stronger apparently, and I don't know why…

Fear…

!xxxbiggestfaniswhatsheisx

"Un, where the fuck where you? Boss was going nuts!" I flicked some blood in his face and he rolled his eyes.

"D, don't use that language with me please… I am not in a good mood…" I spoke giving a small cackle. He took a step back and sat back down in his chair wiping the blood from his blond locks.

"Sasuke…" I glared at Juugo waiting for his next words though I knew what they were.

"What did you do…?"

"Old habits die hard Juugo… Though this case might be a bit harder to solve…"

He gave a twitch and followed me as I knocked on the door to one of the rooms in the very old abandoned factory which the office had turned into a bedroom for two…

"Sasuke… What are you planning? Our cases have been closed long ago. It is impossible for them not to know that one of us did it."

"Who says it isn't a one man case?"

Juugo just stood there pausing with his mouth open as I heard Love unlock the door.

I reach to the door knob and walked into the room without Juugo to the man I belonged to…

The door was slammed and my wrist was grabbed as I was pulled into Madara's grip, "Where the fu-… Blood?" I let my smile fall and I stared blankly at him replying with an explanation.

"I went off killing. I got bored of the fools out there and decided to have some funny. I am sorry I worried you, Madara…"

Madara raised an eyebrow sighing as he walked back to the bed signaling me to come over. I looked down to the floor no longer looking him in the eye.

"Yes my love…"

"Good boy…"

~~~~~~~~~~OMFG~~~~~~~~~~~~OMFG~~~~~~~~~~~~~Itachi POV~~~~~

"-my brother had killed them…"

I looked over to Kisame as I washed my hands. I had kept Kisame from seeing what Sasuke had written down and had written it down on my old forgotten notebook… I had unearthed it from my collection of past items from my investigations. I always had a different one for each case, but this one I can't get the police on… This is mine…

"Yikes… Your brother ain't friendly is he?" I whacked myself on the head from his comment.

"What do you think Kisame?"

Kisame got up and gave me a hug which I returned irritably. "Don't worry Hun, you will get'em. You caught him before didn't cha?"

I shook my head and pulled out of his grip. "Yes, but back then he was young… Now he is older and smarter… And this time I don't think it will end the same way…"

I walked upstairs leaving Kisame there confused. I walked down the hall to a door of memories. I held the icy doorknob for a while till I got the guts to open the door. I opened the door a little and felt a breeze. I stopped dead.

There was only one thing that ran through my mind…

'_He got smarter…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN to Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay sorry short chapter it is 1:23am and I kept stopping and starting! And if you need info on why I didn't update go to my profile. Okay night night guys! BUH BYE

Next time: "Ice Cold"


	3. Ice Cold

Love Me Dead

Crying Killer Series

Chapter 3

Ice Cold

I slammed the door open and quickly closed to behind me reaching for the gun in my pocket. The window was wide open and the room looked desolate and cold. I took the time to sweep the room with my eyes.

The walls still covered in different posters and the closet was open. I looked at the double mattress bed which seemed to be stuck in the past. The bed was not made and the sheets were hanging off the bed from Sasuke's messy sleeping habits. I looked at the computer which was turned on to my marvel. I walked further into the freezing room over to the computer. The screen saver was unchanged and touched my heart. A picture of Sasuke and I at my birthday party was a moment I would life in if I could.

I reached down to the computer mouse moving it to the Microsoft word minimized at the bottom of the screen. I had paused in shock as I looked down at the document.

"_Watch me run through the pool tomorrow," 7/12 10:25pm_

I looked down at the time with wide eyes quickly checking my watch. 10:28pm. I heard a bang from behind me and the freezing cold air begin to warm up. I jump is fear when I heard the radio turn on.

"_**Yo, VIP, Let's kick it!  
Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby  
All right stop  
Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly!"**_

I started to back away from the computer raising my gun and giving a 360 degree turn. I stiffened when I felt a sharp object fly by my hair into the wall on a slipknot poster. A piece of paper dangled from it held by a paperclip. I slowly slid over to the paper and took only a second to grab the paper and the same banging noise went vibrated through my ears. I let my instinct take over and turned around and shot through the window hearing a yelp as I ran closer to the window opening it. All I saw was a dark figure run away.

"Shit…" I swore as I looked down at the note and sneered.

"_Have fun…"_

I heard a freaked out shark run up the stairs with the other hidden gun burst through the door. I looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Kisame what are you doing?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK! YOU FRICKEN SHOOT SOMETHING AND YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE WORRIED!"

"I saw a fly…" I shrugged and walked away leaving him bewildered and stuttering.

I thought about the thing written on the computer. The Crying Killer case is reopened. This time it will be more complex. This time it is my turn to have a partner…

Picking up my cell phone I called the one person I trusted the most will any case I had.

"Hey Geek, meet me at the coffee shop I have something that is important, don't ask, just go right now…"

"**But- What?"**

I hung up the phone and walked out the door forgetting to say bye to Kisame… Or just thinking that he didn't really need to know at this moment, either one I just left…

30 Minutes later

"It looks like a unfinished poem…"

I looked down at my coffee taking a sip thinking. Watch me run through the pool tomorrow… It had the date and time of when he wrote it…

"Anything else?"

I looked back up to him thinking before another clue popped up in my mind. "The song Ice Ice Baby played… The first 7 lines. It sounded like the radio but then again Sasuke had a thing for recording different radio stations. Along with that blood on hand I told you about…"

I chugged down the rest of his coffee and looked me in the eye the wheels turning in his head becoming apparent. "It's for you…"

"Huh?"

"I can't help you other than the fact that the clues are made for just you. The poem is pointing out something… It's a direction. A location… And I think the song is part of the clue. I can help you with some things but like I said before, the 'Heart' is the boy who looked up to you… Therefore, think like you did before, then you might just solve this…"

"Can I still count on you? You cannot tell the police… I just need a genius… I need some help from forensics. I trust you…" I spoke with a kind smile.

He got up from his chair and nodded. I sighed and took another sip from my coffee as he left after paying.

"Pool... Watch… First 7 lines… Baby… Let's kick it?" I pondered the clues as I walked out of the coffee shop when I was done picking out the key words.

I drove home silently awaiting the screams of Kisame… When I got home I kicked open the car door and ran towards the door only to find it being flung open with Kisame folding his arms standing in front of it… Ah shit…

"Listen I am sorry Kisame… Like I said I had to leave because I needed to talk to Shika… It's my job to report things to the authorities and Shikamaru would not tell anyone it was at our house… He even faked some forensics so that people would not come to our door asking questions… Do you understand?" I ask pleading to my babe so that we were throwing our rings out.

"I get it… Just tell me next time!" I gave him a small hug and headed upstairs yawning. It looks like I have a big day tomorrow at least that what the poem said.

"I am going to bed Hun… Love you…" He smiled and went back over to the TV and laid down on the couch. I walked to the bedroom and stripped into my PJ's as soon as I got up there.

It's funny how as soon as my life becomes simpler it retaliates and becomes more complicated... I flopped onto the bed face first attempting to smother everything out of my mind. Sometimes I can't believe that things have changed so much… Why can't things just stay the same!

I watched the digital clock till I fell asleep around 12:00am… Though I wish I could have slept longer.

11:00am 

"I've got it!" I yelled as I woke out of my sleep. Kisame fell out of the bed half awake and I ran to the closet getting dressed and walking down stairs at the same time. I threw a shirt on grabbing a bagel sticking it in my mouth.

Shikamaru was right! It's a location that only I could have figured out… Pool... Watch… First 7 lines… Baby… Let's kick it! Back when Sasuke had killed the pregnant woman which is the baby, he used a skateboard. Then I watched him go into the pool thing to do a 7 rotation jump that failed and he tripped off the board, technically kicking it! I love my long term memory!

I looked at the time and swore as I ran to the car still half eaten bagel in my mouth. Sasuke and I went in the morning so he wrote the time on my hand for AM! 11:52 am! Shit! The skate park it a 40 minute away without traffic.

"SHIT!"

I speeded down the highway not paying attention to any of the other car nor the law. Stepping on the pedal I made it there at 11:50 exactly. I jumped out of my car only to see a massacre. Young corpses were everywhere…

I walked over to the gate opening it slowly as I avoided the bodies… Gun shots were the cause of death. At least most of them… Some were mutilated with nothing left but limbs… He knew I would come early… He must have gotten here not very long ago according to one of the bodies that were quickly losing more blood as time went… I paused when I looked at the pool and closed my eyes out of the revulsion of the past…

A pregnant woman laid in the middle of the pool soaking in her own blood, plus the baby's… Shoe marks also want across the pool. He ran across alright… Her blood along with almost every body here, spelt out the words of the next clue…

'Before I forget I wish to tell you I've got no time to lose I'm just caught up in all the cattle aka the blood you're stepping on is from our latest battle,'

I pulled out a sharpie and wrote down the words onto my hand. Then I looked up at a bucket of water that had my name on it.

I knew what he wanted… And I agreed…

I walked over picking up the bucket of water throwing the water on the sentence smudging it beyond recognition. I sighed and took the bucket with me calling Shikamaru to call the cops to clean up the bodies…

Let's hope they don't trace this to Sasuke in anyway…

I cringed at the blood once more closing my eyes before I ran out of there to my car… I can't pity the souls now… I have to figure out this clue…

Before it kills me…

Sorry a bit longer but I have to go to bed and I said I would get it in by midnight. Stay tuned lol. I will make another tomorrow if I can. Hehehehehehe. LOVE YOU ALL! And I did this for my friend who likes to get angry when I leave a chapter to evil for her mwhahahaha…. But don't worry. This was just a toned down bit. I needed this to not be tooooooo evil so I can go to bed on time. I was going to put more in it but I will make that up tomorrow! :D

Next time: Teenager


	4. Teenager

Love Me Dead

Crying Killer Series

Chapter 4

"Teenager"

"**When you are young your mind is clogged by hate, death, popularity, and pain, that is why it is in all the music we listen to… But when you grow old… It's worse than anyone can explain… No matter how many singers there is out there…" Zenth~**

_Last time "I cringed at the blood once more closing my eyes before I ran out of there to my car… I can't pity the souls now… I have to figure out this clue…_

_Before it kills me…" _

Sitting on my bed while Kisame cooked I stared at the clue before me. It was tiring enough explaining why I had bloody shoes and a bucket with my name on it when I walked into the house, trust me not easy, but to add to that I have to figure out a clue that must be out of the past which I would rather not remember… I really hate this day…

_ 'Before I forget I wish to tell you __I've got no time to lose I'm just caught up in all the cattle aka the blood you're stepping on is from our latest battle,' _Sasuke has a good memory I know that… But he wrote 'Before I forget,' and yet he always bragged about his memory he got from me…

I've got no time to lose I'm just caught up in all the cattle, a farm maybe? It can't be because it must be darker than that and it said I was stepping in the blood from the cattle I am predicting… So the cattle are the bodies? The school?

"Ahha! O wait, goddamn it now it doesn't sound right!"

I whacked my head. I walked out of the bedroom and headed towards Sasuke's old room. I felt tense when I entered the room but slowly I relaxed. Sasuke and I had memories in here also… It settled me, they were good memories… I sat in his computer chair thinking more.

Maybe I can find something in here that will help. I closed my eyes imagining everything that had happened in the room that happened to pop in my mind.

_"Did you think of waking me up so I could go to school weasel?" I started stuttering and hit myself in the head as he got up walking into his room to get changed. I waited by my door as he changed into a pair of skinny jeans and put his black 'Disturbed' band shirt on as he grabbed his messenger bag throwing it over his shoulder. _

_"It's your fault that my ass is sore and I'm late…" He spoke with a smile as he walked past me. I gave a smirk and slapped him on the ass and chuckled._

_"You better be quiet or I will make it hurt even more…" We walked down stairs both grabbing a fruit. I grabbed an apple and he took a peach as we started to put our shoes on._

_"I will drop you off at school first then go to the scene…"_

Our last Mini battle was when I joked around with him. The horrible battle was at the school… It has something to do with that since that was the last time we really talked to each other… He did kill people at the school aka the cattle… But it doesn't sound right…

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted the nerd that I was coming over his house. I looked at the door thinking of Kisame but he would not let me leave when he was cooking. I eyed the window and jumped out onto the mini roof and worked my way down.

I moved stealthily to my car and took off as quick as I got in. I needed some insight and Shikamaru always had something to say…

"Sorry I had to babysit my nephew Konohamaru… He is watching MTV in the living room so he won't hear us…"

"Good…" I sat down and pasted the notebook over to him and he read the clue.

He memorized it quickly and passed it back to me.

He sighed and gave me a look, "I think it is a message within a message… We agreed Sasuke is older now and is focusing on the past… He is pointing out the obvious trying to throw us off… I don't think he suspected that he would find out the first clue so fast. He is misleading you. The past is easy but this clue is hard. What is the obvious thing that it might be…?" He spoke concentrating on the table like it held the answers.

"I figured it would be the school. But if it were a place for killing wouldn't he give us a time?" I pointed out.

"He said 'Before I forget', so it must be a very small detail in the past…"

I was contemplating his words till the next thing I knew the notepad was out of my hands and in the hands of a teenager who was big eyed reading the clue.

"OMFG AWESOME! I didn't know you and Shikamaru liked my favorite band!"

"What?" We both said in unison.

"'Before I Forget' is my favorite song from Slipknot! You even have the best lyrics in the song! I've got no time to lose I'm just caught up in all the cattle! Plus you have some other one song about blood and war with fights!"

"S-lipknot?"

"_I waited by my door as he changed into a pair of skinny jeans and put his black 'Disturbed' band shirt on as he grabbed his messenger bag throwing it over his shoulder."_

"Konohamaru, do you know any Disturbed songs?"

"FUCK YA!" I sighed of relief.

"Which song do you think has the most war, fights, battles, mentioned it the lyrics…?"

He put his finger to his cheek and blurted out Sasuke's past favorite song…

"Indestructible! It is the most awesome song in the world! Compared to 'Before I forget' from Slipknot it is much better. You have the two best songs on your little pad thingy!"

I latterly groped Konohamaru as thanked Shikamaru for dealing with the kid before I ran out of Shika's house.

I looked at all the posters of Slipknot and Disturbed in Sasuke's bedroom and looked at each album that the poster had printed on it. I found a poster with a flaming dude on it saying Indestructible on it and slowly peeled it of the wall.

I saw an object fall from underneath the poster onto the floor. I looked down and picked it up slowly. What the hell?

It was another note…

"_Wear a mask that grins and lies, it hides our cheeks and shades our eyes. The debt we pay to human guile, with torn and broken hearts, we smile."_

Though the note was not just it. I picked up a picture that was taped onto the note… It was a picture of a family photo. It was the last family photo we took before are family was killed…

I zoomed in on Madara's face with hatred pouring to the fingers that started to shake…

It's all your fault you bastard…

"It's all your fucking fault…"

I kissed him deeply as we held each other close in the bed. I latched onto him in fear and in sadness. Our tongues clashed in a romantic horrifying way. My wrist bloody and skin raised, showed a sign that I should have be in pain. Funny, I didn't feel anything at all. The palm mark on my face never seemed to dissipate even after he had rubbed it affectionately for the past hour. I felt his teeth bite my lip so hard that it bled. He tasted the blood as tears were settling in my eyes…

"Madara… Please…" He raised an eyebrow and pulled back from the sadtistic kiss.

"What? Your not as playful today? Eh?"

I looked down licking the blood of my lip. I grabbed my chin and made me look into his dangerous eyes. "What's going on…? I don't like how you have been acting this week… I like it when we have fun…"

My lips moved. I could not help myself… I felt safe but hurt… I felt like I didn't need to put up with this… "We? Madara you're the only one having fun!"

But the truth was… I had to…

"You ungrateful piece of shit!" He grabbed my throat and moved on top of me pressing down on my windpipe as I gasped for breath.

"I made you… You are MINE! You love me… You always will! I am the only one who will EVER care about you! Nobody cares about you and you know it!"

My tears suddenly stopped and I felt no need to take a breath. "No…"

"What?" I reached my almost broken arm and punched him right in the nose. He let go of my neck and fell backwards off of me. I ran to a corner and backed into it knowing that the door would be futile.

"Itachi does! He has to…"

He spat in his hand and wiped off his bloody nose. I felt weak… His eyes broke me down and I had to look away so I would not collapse weeping.

"Ya right! After all, you broke his heart. You had sex with him and ditched him. YOU let him down. YOU KILLED HIM METALLY! It's your entire fault that he HATES you. You are so flawed he could have NEVER loved you… You're too pathetic for him. You're nothing… Just accept the fact that you're as messed up as me. Nothing could make Itachi care about you. Nobody would care about you, you're just a heartless killer everybody hates and wants dead. Face it; I am the only one who would ever bat an eyelash for you…"

He walked over to me as I just looked down emotionless. As he hit me, as I dropped to the floor, as my eyelids fell, as I fled into the darkness, I had one thought that locked me in my perfect mask I have made, that made my insides turn everyday so that the mask would fall in place as soon as I woke up. The one Madara had made the day he took my life away. I knew that I had to wear a mask that grins and lies; it hides my cheeks and shades my eyes. The debt I pay to human guile, with torn and broken hearts, I smile…

Itachi didn't care about me… I finally got that… And because of that, I will destroy the past forever, for once I liked the way I was right now… It protected me from reality, it protected me from Madara, and it kept me away from the man, who would never care,

Itachi…

For that… I was happy that I would never bother him again after 1 last time…

Here I come Itachi…

Watch out…

"Who do you belong to?"

"You my love… And only you…

I didn't care if it was a clue I knew the picture well… I pulled out a lighter holding the picture above the trash and watched it burn… That part of the past, was to be remained out of Sasuke's life… I figured out the clue right away as soon as I saw the two words, 'Mask', and 'Smile', because I knew why he wore a mask back then and never smiled unless he wanted something or tried to be nice. I knew the location well and the anniversary dedicated to that night was today, in 2 hours, at 5pm.

Here I come Sasuke,

I won't let you get away from me,

You're my little brother,

And you belong to me…

"_Sasuke, you belong to me…"_

"**Sasuke, you belong to me…"**

****

HEY GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! And sorry shinobi I drove you crazy with that one…. Hahahaha I love you Subii and wait for tomorrow! I will be back I promise!

Next time: Intertwined


	5. Intertwined

Love Me Dead

Crying Killer Series,

Chapter 5

"Intertwined"

"_Everyone has a day in their past they would like to throw away. But that day in your past made you who you are. It kept you strong. It builds you up and broke you down. We try to forget, but it only makes it worse, it takes only one day to decide what you will do, the smart choice is… Let that day in the past take over you… After all, there are worse things others humans could do… ~Zenth_

-SPACER!1-

"Kisame… I have to leave…" My sharky fiancé turned around and gave me a surprised look mixed with some anger. He put his hands on his hips and gave me a look.

`"Why?"

"I am going over Shikamaru's house. I left all the evidence that I was supposed to deliver to the jail there. I might be out for a bit." I bent over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He rolled his eyes and I took that as an 'ok'… I didn't like lying, but it was a way to make sure Kisame was in the dark about things… I didn't want to hurt him. I don't want anyone to get hurt…

I grabbed my keys and my gun and walked over to the door. I kept my hand on the doorknob thinking of the consequences that might follow this but I knew I couldn't think… This is not something I can think about it is something I have to do…

I ran out the door to the car practically holding my breath as I drove to the section of Konoha left in the will to me. I have tried to sell it many times but nobody would take it. So I was left with the keys.

I looked down as the silver key attached to my keychain that unlocked the gates. I went down the back roads that only the Uchiha's new. We called ourselves a clan. Our clan had strived since ninja times. And we kept that close to our hearts…

I drove down the dark paths remembering when my friends and I had just got our license and we drove like maniacs shredding our cars to pieces. They wanted to let Sasuke experience road rage but I was dead against it since he could have gotten hurt.

I took a left turn into a dimly lit road till I got to the usually open fence of the Uchiha Clan. I got out of my car and opened the gate walking twisting the key through the rusty lock till I forced it open. Nothing could compare to the bitter feeling I felt when I started walking through the roads.

'Click, Click, Click." was all I could hear... The sound of my footsteps echoed of the houses around me. They said that the only bird that chirped here were the crows. Though it was only 5pm it seemed darker than night. The trees shaded the whole clan. The darker it was the more candles we could have lit. Simple as that…

I jumped at the sound of he flying vultures that stood above me on the trees. Though I zoomed in on a different type of bird. Though it was still black as night… A hawk…

I stopped when I came to the house. I turn so that I stood looking up at the large house before I stepped on the deck taking my shoes off out of habit. I opened the door slowly finding everything was paused before the massacre. To the right were everyone's shoes. Mothers and fathers, Sasuke's young sandals he wore everyday to school. But one more pair was added… A pair of boots that were muddy and ripped with a steel toe top. The freshly dirtied shoes made me alert. I was right… He was definitely here…

I walked in hearing the floor creak, it sounded like I would breaking through the boards. I walked quickly to the room I remembered all too well. I came across my fathers' room where he liked to practice taijutsu, a martial art. I heard a slam from the inside and took a step back. It sounded like someone was punching something…

I open the door quickly to see a figure punching one of the hanging bags ruthlessly with power. Once they heard the door open they caught the hanging bag with both hands looking over. The darkness still covering their figure but I knew who it was. It was Sasuke… Nobody else would have called me here…

I walked over not halting a second till I was in the spot where our parents had laid dead long ago… He walked over slowly creeping around me circling me with his dark eyes watching me. He paced around me till he nudged my right shoulder as he walked right by me till he turned to face me with his cold eyes.

"Nii-san help me…" He spoke laughing.

"_Nii-san! Help me! He has me! Uncle Madara! He won't let go!" I ran to the boy till I felt a punch in the stomach. I felt a knife slash my face as my little brother screamed bloody murder. My parent dead and gone I couldn't protect him. I felt blood drip from my eyes as I felt a slash once more as he lifted his leg up kicking me right in the head. I rolled to the floor while my little brother still called to me…_

Sasuke's laugh bounced off the walls. The thought terrorized me… "You have to stop… What do you want Sasuke… Why are you calling me out?"

I took a minute to look at his face. Though make-up covered his skin his left eye was blood-shot and strawberry bruises covered him. It looked like he got into a fight, one that he could not win. His arm wrapped with an arm warmer didn't hide the fact that it looked broken. It was not casted. He stood there without even a slouch of his shoulders.

"I wanted to see you for the last time… Before I leave this town with my gang…", even after so many years I could tell he was lying… When he lied his voice always sounded very subtle. That might have changed but you never knew…

"Where are you going…? I am taking you back to prison before even more people die…" I want to take you home… Don't leave…

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to… I don't know where we are going… My love won't tell me…"

I paused and looked down. The 'body' I forgot… "Who is this man?" I predicted it might be Dr. Stitches or Juugo the Giant… He looked tall…

He laughed the replied, "You know him very well… I almost said it in my clues… Let me give you some key words… Ice, lets kick it, blood you're stepping in, and lastly the last clue I gave you… Wear a mask that grins and lies, it hides our cheeks and shades our eyes. The debt we pay to human guile, with torn and broken hearts, we smile… Don't tell me that you are that stupid Itachi…"

It was hard to think I just stared at his fake smile and his empty eyes. Nothing pasted my mind till I took look at his bruises again…

"M-M-M-M-Madara!" He started to clap and laugh falsely.

"Finally! And they called you smart! Didn't you hear them say what prison I went to on the news! You were at the trial long enough to hear that I was being charged as an adult! Where did you think I was going! The same prison as my love! He felt the need to greet me as soon as I got there! I was even his roommate for a while… You never came to my surprise… My words must have actually computed through you head… I told you not to come and you listened to me… But tell me something Itachi? Are you in love with someone right now? Are you happy? I just want that one answer…" He mocked me and slowly broke back into his fake smile that never reached his cheeks…

"Sasuke... W-Why didn't y-…"

"I only want your answer Itachi… Are you in love? Let's start off with that…"

"But-"

"Only your answer…"

I closed my eyes clenching my fist as he walked over so he was only an inch away from me. "I am getting married… To a man named Kisame…"

He replies short but to the point. "That's wonderful…" I reached out to grasp him but he took a step back so he was only an arm length away from me. I almost reached his cheek…

"Sasuke… You have to come back and get in the car with me… I am taking you away from that man…" He just shook his head.

"I must get back to my love… Or he will send everyone out to get me… And if they find me with you… They will kill you… And I don't think I have enough power over them if you are standing right next to the person they are sworn to protect…"

"SASUKE YOU DO NOT LOVE HIM! I know you don't!" I felt tears go down my face as I spoke.

"He made you say that! I know he did! You can't love him! He is the devil on earth!"

"Then I am the Devils Angel… He loves me… I am his… I will always belong to him… I love him…"

I ran up and grabbed him by the hair and pulled his cheek over to me so his lips were close to mine. His breath mixed with mine till I saw him close his eyes with his arms to my chest bracing himself like he had to protect himself from me. I felt him push me back but I grabbed his shoulders hugging him close to me.

"You will never be his… You are my little brother… And I disapprove…"

"It's not you choice! It is nobody's choice! It's fate! You can't take him from me!"

I watched in awe as he yelled at me. He pulled back and ran across the room holding his back to a broken wall.

"GO AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU ANYMORE!" He screamed and went onto his knees to the floor. His face cringed in pain. I heard a buzzer go off and he looked down in fear. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone crying wiping the tears off of his face he looked up at me.

"My time is up…" He answered the phone as I heard a mumble from the other line.

"I'm sorry… I had to go… Please forgive me… Please…" He spoke into the phone.

His eyes widened as he held the phone tighter. "I'm okay… No, I am not crying… Nothings wrong…"

I heard a scream all the way from where I was standing, and then it all went silent… Sasuke hung up the phone moving his hand slowly putting the phone back into his pocket then he grabbed something else. Like a pale corpse he pulled out a gun as he cracked his back standing up again. He pointed the gun at me with no smile at all.

"I am not going with you… And I will give you one last clue… 'Don't let yourself become so angry that you stop loving, because one day, you'll wake up from that anger, and the person you love will be gone.' So it doesn't rhyme but I think it might be good enough… Goodbye…"

I ran after him and he faced the gun straight at my head as he climbed through the broken wall.

"Wait!"

He turned his head looking straight into my eyes as he was already through.

"You never got the answer to the second question… The answer is yes… I am happy… I thought you should know that… Just because that's what it looks like you want me to say…"

"I hope that is true… Because if it isn't I might have to kill you…" He threw the gun at me hitting me right where it hurts. I fell down to my knees hold my crotch as he ran. Well, he still had a arm…

His hair like a fallen angel was the last thing I saw as he ran away… Though his eyes where the last thing I remembered…

I grabbed the gun off the floor surprised that I didn't even have a chance to use mine. I disarmed the gun and attempted to take the bullet out when I pulled out the chamber to find nothing but Blanks. Even if he shot he wouldn't hit anything. All that would come out would be some noise and smoke. He wasn't going to kill me… Just scare me…

I shook off the joy of the thought that Sasuke didn't want to kill me and smiled down at the ground. He let me touch him. So now I can find him…

I reached into my pants taking out a potable tracker and called up Shikamaru.

"**I got it… He is heading north east. He is going bit fast so I think he stole transportation. Great idea of bring a tracker…"**

"Shikamaru…"

"Ya?"

"Sasuke is hurt… I need your help… No cops… I need to bring Sasuke home… At least for now… Please… Don't tell anyone…"

"Got it… I just sent the signal to your GPS, it will be activated fully tomorrow… I want you to sleep for now, so to make sure of that I am withholding his location from you for a while… Now sleep…"

"It's not like I will be able to…"

"Sleep… Go home and sleep…"

"I think I might stay here for a bit… Bye…"

I hung up on him and walked out of the terrorizing room down the hall way almost hearing the screams of my family with each step. But everything bad went away when I walked into Sasuke's old bedroom. I went and sat on Sasuke's old bed and laid down after a minute on my side and just closed my eyes. I can explain this to Kisame tomorrow… Right now I don't want anyone to bother me… The bubbling feeling of guilt and hate kept me away for a bit. I was scared… Sasuke is precius to me and it is my fault that this happened to him… If I actually cared when he went to that prison I might have saved him…

I curdled up and fell asleep gripping the pillow like my life depended on it. It took me time to go to sleep, but in the end I passed out without any energy left in my body.

I'm going to come get you Sasuke…

Whether you like it or not…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I drove though the dirt and mud of the back roads as I wiped the sweat from my brow. The make-up began to smooth off my face. I cringed as I felt rain begin to pour. My heart pounded as thoughts of Madara coming to get me himself ran through my mind, I could not ride along the road because Itachi might be looking for me with his car. So with my dirt bike I flew through the old thorny paths without a good view of any light.

My cheek stung and my lips felt like they were on fire. I had to run… I didn't want him to see me too long like this. I didn't want to hear his fake pledges of how much he cared… I felt like my stomach was ripped out of my body… The pain of just seeing him and just consumed me… But even through all that suffering, I was truly happy even though he showed a phony caring towards me… As long as he was happy, I would not care how long I belonged to Madara… But when we leave Konoha, my last clue with be the last part of the story I have wished to tell him… Though I don't think my story will ever be finished… As long as Itachi is happy, I will add more tragic things to the plot of my life, because it seems that the more I suffer, the happier Itachi becomes. My soul is already dead; Itachi's will forever be immortal… At least while I am around…

My driving skills became worse as it started to hail. I never was taught how to drive anything. Nothing but ride a skateboard had I learned. So the dirt bike was alien to me. When I got to the main road I saw some flashing lights and I began to cherish the fact that prison taught me many things…

"Do you have a license? You cannot ride this on the road…"

I looked down careful not to show my face. "No sir, I don't… I just live down the street and decided to test this thing out…"

"And you are not wearing a helmet… Please get off the bike sir…"

I felt awkward being called sir when I still felt 16… After all, how should I know how to act? I was confused.

"Sorry sir that would be a no…" He looked at me like I was nuts and looked at my face closely when I refused. He pulled up his radio and I stepped off my bike and kicked him in the face. He took out his gun but I dived for his legs. A shot echod through the streets and I grabbed his baton from his belt and smashed him in the back of his head making him fall to the floor before he had the chance to react. I snickered grabbing his keys and headed for his car. I picked up his radio and spoke into it knowing Madara could here me and he knew my voice from a mile away. We had hacked into the radio station with the help from Pein.

"Just a kid on a dirt bike, he was lost. Over."

"_10-4, over and out."_

I smiled and took my first attempt at driving. It was hailing out and I don't think I could stand one more hour out there. I drove off and turned the lights on so people would get out of my way. It worked better than I thought. I reached into the glove apartment and grabbed an extra gun and stuck it in my pocket. I heard an extra pair of sirens and realized that I must have not killed the cop as I thought. Or they just decided to follow me…

"_This is unit 5446; we are in pursuit of a stolen police vehicle…" _

"_10-4, this is Nara Shikamaru of the closed Crying Killer Investigation, I have the authority right now over your commanding officer, stand down… This suspect is out of your hands. I repeat stand down troopers are on the way."_

Shikamaru? They guy? Why is he telling them to back off? What is he planning? I picked up the radio knowing Madara can hear them. "Sorry, I might be late guys… And Shika? Nice to hear from you again… Your cops aren't backing off… If they don't back off right now they will regret it…"

"_Back down men! Uchiha Sasuke, I insist that you settle down and go about your business… Remove yourself from the car and do not resist arrest, or we can get the troopers to come with some extra force…"_

"_Sorry Nara-sama… It's our regulations that we must remain in pursuit till others get here…"_

I sighed knowing Shikamaru was just buying time for me to get away… But I don't understand why… He must be working with Itachi… But I don't need his help…

"I warn you… I don't know how to drive… So if I attempt to shoot you we might have a pile up…"

"_I am picking you up…" _I paused when I heard Madara's voice. Now was my time to stop the abuse for a couple weeks…

"Got it love…"

I heard a text on my cell phone and calculated the spot where I should stop around. I pointed the gun behind me and shot through the back window watching the cops swerve out of the way. I heard one of the tires go out and I quickly put both hands on the wheel. Spike strips…

The car became even harder to drive and I didn't know what any of the signs meant on the dashboard. I ran through an intersection scaring the cops behind me. I closed my eyes when I saw Madara's car and swerved the car so that I lost control…

I had to find a way to get around his anger… I hope this works out well. I under estimated the car and felt it hit a tree and it sent me tipping over since I was at the corner of a hill. I felt sorrow build up in my body and I just put the seatbelt on quickly as I felt the car go down… I needed to escape him for a bit. I have a doctor with Madara. Kakazu will fix me up if I really needed it.

I went into shock and I felt my body become nonresponsive… When I felt the car finally rolling to a stop I blacked out. The last thing I heard was Madara freaking out running over to me…

Well, at least he cared…

~~~SPACER!~~~~~~~~~

SORRRY IIIIITTTTT"SSS SOOOOO LATE! I HAD TO DEAL WITH SOME PAIN THESE COUPLE DAYS! I am sorry but it is longer for you guys! LOVE YOU SHINOBI AND LOVE THE AWESOME SUBII!


	6. Devil's Angel

Love Me Dead

Crying Killer Series

Chapter 6

"Devil's Angel"

I woke up feeling my hand being gripped slightly. The warm palm seemed to warm my freezing cold body up. I opened my eyes slowly to hear a beeping sound send pulses of annoyance through my ears. The smell alerted me so much that when I got up I almost broke the heart monitor. I looked to my side and could hear my heart rapidly beating almost flat lining the monitor…

"Sasuke are you awake?"

I looked over to my side to see the spiky haired devil holding my hand. I looked at the make-shift monitor Kakazu had made. The whole gang seemed worried and Madara seemed a bit distressed. I blinked a bit and started coughing till I was fully awake.

My love smiled at me kindly and Kakazu rushed over. "Maybe you should have learned to drive before you went to jail…" He gave a laugh and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. Madara had a bit of a split-personality distorter. He was either brutal or obsessive. Right now he was showing how much he cared. Well how much he wanted me alive…

I found my arm in a make-shift cast that held together the bone which had punctured my skin making my skin turn a purple color. My chest with only a few small cuts showed the marks where the glass from the windshield had broken my skin. I felt my back ache and ended up looking at a huge towel stained with my blood till there was no white left other than a few dots. Another was placed under my back by Kakazu and he gave a small smile as I cringed in pain. I hope that was out of pity and not out of amusement.

"Madara? What the fuck?" He bent down giving me a peck on my forehead and I thanked Kami for Madara's kindness today. I looked over to a TV that Deidara stole and he got it working with another make-shift antenna. I looked at the news and saw the car that I had been and my eyes widened at the damage. Did I really do that? Police cars were there and investigators were being zoomed in on by the cameras. I looked closely as the nerd. Good choice Itachi… Good choice… He did what you said and was loyal. Better than Naruto I will tell you that…

I tried to get up but only succeed in sending my body into a nerve fit. My body didn't seem like I controlled it. My nerves freaked out and I just fell back as Kakazu stuck me with a needle which made my body become numb. I looked at Madara feeling sweat on my neck.

"Why can't I move…?"

He patted my head with his always obsessive smile. "You had a piece of shrapnel go into your spine. Kakazu removed it but it killed some nerves. You should feel better when we leave tomorrow. If not I will carry you to the boat…" I just nodded and looked back over to the TV looking at Itachi's tired face which the camera's decided to zoom in on. Well, he was the head investigator to my case, and my brother, of course they have to point him out…

I gave Juugo a look and he immediately complied. We have been doing this for a while and just a look controlled them all… Juugo walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine out and poured a glass for me in a mug. He walked back over to me. He put it to my mouth so I could take a sip and I took a gulp hungrily. He chuckled and put it down next to me. I never had a thing for alcohol till Madara introduced me to zinfandel red wine. It suited my taste and it gave me quite a reaction since I figured out long ago that I COULD NOT hold my liquor… I kept my eyes on the TV for a while till I passed out with the help of Hidan stroking my hair. We got along since we both loved brutality…

~~~~~~ITACHI POV~~~~~~~~

I stared at the crash with wide eyes. It was a good thing that was a cop car and more rigid that most civilian cars or Madara might have not had a choice of taking Sasuke away if he wanted him to live. I looked to my right and latterly glomped onto Shikamaru in happiness. He freaked out trying to ply off my iron grip.

"Thank you so much… You probably saved his life… I was worried that the police might have used the PIT maneuver. [Position Immobilization Technique used by hitting the bumper of the car at a angle so that the car spins out of the road and away from any other cars or dangerous intersections, even for the criminals own safety if headed towards a hazardous place but the civilians play a big part in why they use it. Banned in some places.] That might have ended badly for someone who doesn't know how to recover from a hit which might have flipped the car anyways but on a harder surface instead of grass which we were grateful for…" He rolled his eyes and kicked me off.

"Ya, ya, ya, I don't need your slobber."

I ran back over to my car and turned on the GPS, he was in an old abandoned factory… Just before I was about set off towards Sasuke I heard my organizer go off.

'Suit fitting for wedding. 15 minutes…'

I forgot about my own wedding… Shit… I just looked at his position and decided that he would be there later on. I can't let Kisame down… I already let one person I love down… I don't need to let another person down…

I turned around and headed to the fitting store….

~~~~SPACER~~~~~~

"You look adorable!" I turned a bit red as Kisame and Konan started to squel. Konan took one of the pins from her mouth and tailored it so it was a bit tighter on my hips as my pants started to fall off.

"Where the hell did you get this design from? DAMN ITACHI!" Konan yelled.

"Just came to my mind…" I glance over at the piece of paper I got from one of Sasuke's drawing books. Well he had two talents. Drawing and writing. When he got bored he would draw different outfits. He always said that this was a outfit he would like to see someone wear on their wedding day. I decided that it would be almost a gift for him…

While Konan took Kisame to another room to get dressed I just looked out the window thinking of the clue. 'Don't let yourself become so angry that you stop loving, because one day, you'll wake up from that anger, and the person you love will be gone.'

I thought of all the locations that Sasuke and I went to but nothing rang a bell. I just thought of that fateful day when our eyes met before he was taken to jail… When he was at court… Throughout the whole day I had never felt more exhausted and filled with hate… I hated him that day. I truly hated him… But now everything has changed, as soon as I get over him I start feeling like I want to be his brother again. I detested that feeling I had for him before. I still think that it was absurd. I gave into a taboo. I never want to lose control of my body like that ever again…

I heard Kisame run out before I had the chance to cover my eyes. You weren't supposed to see the bride in their outfit before the wedding day. It was bad luck.

"Like it Itachi?" I glanced at the blue and white suit and just nodded.

"Kisame, you just went against the rules of marriage…" I chuckled as he raised an eyebrow.

"I was not supposed to see you in that. It's horrible luck… For our marriage." He waved it off and ran off with Konan who was giggling her ass off.

I stood up and walked into a dressing room taking off the outfit careful not to pull out any of the sewing needles. I hung the suit up and changed back into my previous outfit. I pulled the picture out of my pocket and bit my lip when I saw what looked like to be a different out fit when you folded the piece of paper right... Though I could not tell since it looked like somebody's arm. I opened the paper comparing the outfit to Sasuke's drawing and broke out into a big grin. It was perfect.

I walked out of the dressing room and Konan was already picking everything up. The wedding day… It was tomorrow… My dream wedding day seemed to be as perfect as the suit I was going to wear… Though there was a feeling that could only be described as 'Broken' just shattered… It didn't feel right.

I shook the doubt from my mind and picked up my stuff. "Come home with me please. You didn't even come home last night…"

I just sighed and walked to my car and agreed that I would go home with him. Maybe tonight I can just hug my bride and just have a peaceful night. Sasuke can wait. He is going to be there for a while. He is not going anywhere…

I drove home in silence in my own car following behind Kisame's Blue Ford Escape. The darkness just seemed to be filling each sky earlier and earlier. It bugged me to no end. I felt like every word hanged on each second. Time just passed me by just as it slowed me down. My life speeded up and slowed down at the same time. I gripped the steering wheel angrily; my life had become an oxymoron. Nothings right, and nothings wrong. Just like a void. Everything was numb. Sasuke's eyes had taken me in on a leash. He dragged me into the emptiness and tied me down. He won't leave my mind… He haunts me so that every second takes advantage of me… Making one day feel like one hour… Made each day fill with just bland seconds… Time had ceased to exist… And so had my own life…

I pulled into my driveway and parked the car. I jumped out of my car and ran to the door opening it for Kisame. He took my hand and smiled as we lay down on the couch next to each other. He nuzzled up to me. I just lay stiff. I didn't feel all there as he fell asleep in my arms. I laid back and fell asleep tuning my watch to make sure we wouldn't miss our wedding…

I was wrong… Everything's wrong and nothing's right…

And I knew it…

~~~Wedding Day…~~~~~~

Konan had picked Kisame up to bring him to the church and Shikamaru went with me. We were silent; as he drove concern built up and became evident on his façade. He put his hand on mine with a frown.

"Getting cold feet?" I shook my head and he shook my hand tighter.

"Don't worry about it Itachi… I know what your thinking about. Sasuke's fine…" He turned on his GPS to show me that Sasuke had not moved. I let a smile grace my features and Shikamaru smacked me on the back of the head playfully.

I jabbed him in the side and he did a motion to symbolize a ball and chain. Who knows… That might be how our union coming out to be… A ball and chain marriage… Wonderful… Just Wonderful…

The clue went through my head at least 6 times before we arrived at the church. He pushed me in and we both ran to my dressing room. The room filled with fabric and white roses screamed the word 'Ghetto' through my ears… Yep this was a non-denominational church… [I go to one I am just kidding around. Hahaha]

I got undressed and changed into my suit and had Shikamaru fix my tie so the outfit would be without flaw. I gave both the wedding rings to Shikamaru. He walked out running to the ring bearer. Looking at myself in the mirror I made a gun out of my fingers and pretended to shoot myself in the head. I laughed at the action and just walked out of the room.

A stomping sound of everyone running around in the main room of the church filled the air. I pushed open the doors and every one of Kisame's friends looked at me with a wink and my friend's just made sounds of death of an abusive wedding.

I stood next to the priest and he gave a pitiful smirk. Standing up straight I glanced at the door and waited for everything to start. I could not care less when it started. I just want to get back get the honeymoon over with and find Sasuke…

Wow, I was such a good groom…

I heard everything go silent and Kisame walked in with Konan. He treaded softly over to me with a wink. He walked up a couple steps and I reached for his hand. He gripped my hand and we both stood before the bored priest.

'Don't let yourself become so angry that you stop loving, because one day, you'll wake up from that anger, and the person you love will be gone.', the clue almost blocked the priests words and repeated with its own control. I closed my eyes and focused on each of the words.

"We all come together today to see these two children be locked together in holy matrimony…"

_"Last question… Sasuke… Do you really even love me…?"_

_I saw him shake a bit with hurt in his eyes… I didn't know why…_

_"I'm sorry Itachi… But I don't…"_

_I felt more tears stream down my face as my heart shattered to pieces… My whole body felt numb and my stomach felt like I was going to be sick. My head ached and I almost felt dizzy… My whole world had exploded… My soul and being was stolen… My mouth was dry and my throat was sore… Life as I new it just fell apart… I had to look away from him as I felt like choking… I felt like I was the one who should have put the gun to my head… I honestly didn't want to live anymore… I gave everything to Sasuke… My trust, my vows, my life, and my body, I gave it all to him… Now… I'm nothing…_

_"Itachi… Leave… Go home and get fucked and leave me… I can't have you… And you can't have me…"_

_I could not stand his words and picked up my coat and left without a word… Everything is gone… Everything… Even our connection as brothers…_

I was so angry…

_"We will have a recess to figure out Uchiha Sasuke's sentence. Court adjourns." He then hit the mallet shaking his hand as the bailiff took Sasuke back to his table so he could get his coat that he seemed to have taken off before I got here._

_I looked at him once more. I made my decision… I think it is too late for us… I'm sorry Sasuke… But you are on your own… Please forgive me…_

_I walked over to the door grabbing the handle as I looked back one last time. I met up with his dark black eyes as our eyes met… I guess this is the last time you will see me… Sasuke-kun…_

_I opened the door and left Uchiha Sasuke there. I didn't care what his sentence was… I all ready made my decision… And I most likely will hear it on the news…_

_I took off without a thought…_

I blinked as I finally realized it… I looked over to Kisame and I felt everything fall into place. I shook my head and spoke the words that were on my mind.

"He loves me… He always had… He made me fuming with anger… He made me so angry that I left him… But when I finally realized that he still mattered to me, he left… He was gone… I am so stupid!" The priest and Kisame looked shocked and confused. I looked over to the smiling Shikamaru and he pulled his keys out of his pocket and threw them to me. I caught them swiftly and gave Kisame a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Kisame… I hope we can still be friends…" I ran out of there in a blink of an eye. I bolted to Shikamaru's car and stuck his gun that he left in the compartment on the side of his door into my pocket. The GPS was already set for Sasuke… That bastard knew I would figure it out…

I drove off flying past cars toward the old factory. I felt my jaw drop when the dot started to move. Sasuke was moving… He was moving towards the peer! I took a short cut down the back roads and used all knowledge of Konoha I had stored in my mind. I remembered Juugo the Giant… He said he always had a crush on a different killer named Suigetsu… I never really paid attention to Suigetsu's killer name though. He used to work on a boat there. A small narrow boat that could use wind and gas to let it travel as far as he wanted it to. He was known for living a year on that boat without touching land once… They had enough supplies for a long trip I will tell you that…

I grinded the tires against rough terrain and flew over speed bumps. I slid the car into neutral and jumped out quickly and ran over to the peer. A boat that was leaving caught my eye… A couple hood figures sat on two boats one I recognized as Suigetsu's old boat and a new one were heading out. I saw a very tall hooded figure holding the other in his arms lovingly. I snapped right there…

I ran towards Sasuke…

Nothing would stop me…

Not even the Devil himself…

For I will get him…

I will love the Devil's Angel…


	7. Love Me Dead

Love Me Dead

The Crying Killer Series

Chapter 7

"Love Me Dead"

I never had ran fast in my life. Holding the gun in my hand I grinded my teeth. The wood of the dock clunk and moved with each heavy step I took. My eyes only saw the tall hooded figure… The only prey they saw was the predator… I didn't let one word of reason pass through my mind; nothing could reach the metal state I belong to at the moment. I aimed the gun taking a stance only a sharp shooter could know… The figure had turned around. Quickly I shot and the figure ducked and 4 rounds of bullets landed in the water.

Slowly each second turned into an hour as he handed the smaller figure to another man on the boat. He stood on the side of the boat and took a leap back onto the dock. I stood face to face with the man of Sasuke's nightmares and didn't let my gun move an inch.

He ripped the hood off revealing his sadistic eyes and his aggravated frown. He actually looked like a killer… Everything about him said 'Bite me Bitch', his long mane gave the look of stealth. The points of his spikes like a hawks talons…

"You… What are you doing here…?" He asked his voice slicing the air between us with calm rage.

"I have come to give him a second chance at life…" I spoke daring to look him in the eye.

He spat in front of me venomously. "Run… You really think you can take him away from me… I'm going to kill you… And this time I am not going to miss your throat…"

I rested my finger on the trigger as he threatened me. He pulled out a gun of his own, a Beretta M9A1 9mm… I just stared till I shot first… I fell down to the ground with my gun and began to shoot. He returned fire as the boat was signaled to leave. I pulled back and shot the motor of the boat instead while missing a pocketknife that was thrown at me.

In a hail of gunfire I jumped back up to my feet and charged. Shooting round after round shooting about 15 rounds in a blink of an eye. Our guns could hold no more bullets and neither of us had extra rounds to shoot…

I let a barbaric side of myself be released as I whipped the empty gun at his head and ran reaching my hands for his throat. He moved the out of the projectiles path and grabbed my hands and smashed our heads together… I forced my hand out from his grip and aimed mercilessly into his stomach.

He bent over letting my hand go and punched up right into my chin. I tasted blood in my mouth as he forced my teeth up making me bite on my tongue. I felt a drop of blood smoothly make its way down my chin. He easily drew back his fist smashing his knuckles into my windpipe and pushed me to the ground.

That man took the little boy I loved away from me. He tortured Sasuke heartlessly and viciously… I realized that Sasuke wasn't the one who killed me on the court day… He had succeeded in killing himself… And Madara was the depression and hate the drove him into his metal state. Madara was the disease… I was the cure. He didn't want me to be with him after I figured out that he killed. He thought that I would be better off without him… That's why he lied about his feeling to me… He wanted to keep me safe. His life was too dangerous for me… At least that's what he thought… He was wrong… And I was going to prove it…

I looked up and spat blood into his eyes and roundhouse kicked him in the head and flipped my body use both feet in the air and kicked him in the stomach. I tripped back up and hit him in the face as hard as I could…

"Itachi! Stop!" I looked over to see a small figure screaming over to me as Hidan the Reaper pulled him into a blanket holding him so he couldn't move.

"Get him out of here!" Madara screamed over to the boat which started to go faster away from the dock with the broken engine.

Madara tackled me into the water holding my throat as I gasped for air. My heavy fabric wedding suit weighed me down almost drowning me. When Madara pushed me further underwater with his foot I started to strip. I ripped off the overcoat and my whole top letting it sink down to the bottom and I reached for the surface taking only a sip of oxygen before Madara dived down holding my waist. I kept my eyes open the salt water foggy and stinging my eyes provided cover for both of us. I could hardly see Madara and he could hardly see me…

I took a chance by diving down deeper knowing that I could see better down there but with my air supply my lungs felt like they were burning. The deeper I went the more pressure my ears were going through and the more air my lungs lost. In the end I had a clear shot at Madara and grabbed a piece of metal from a wrecked lobsterpot swimming with all I had and dragged the metal against his skin as I swam up. I felt the sweet luxury of O2 bless my body. I looked down at the blood tainted water and felt a grin form on my face.

My victory was short lived as Madara grabbed my ankle bringing him up for air. I saw a piece of metal in his hand. I stabbed just as he stabbed and the slivers of metal buried themselves into our forearms. Taking the chance I got revenge and took a big breath of air grabbing his throat pulling him underwater with me. I held the back of his cloak swimming as far down as possible and blew out my ears so the pressure of the ocean didn't send pains into my skull not giving Madara the chance to pop his ears. Diving as far down as possible I kicked him in the stomach as he blew out air in pain he held his nose and floated further down. I swam back up feeling the pressure that was being inflicted by the water release. I felt the air once again fill my lungs and I felt like giving a sigh of relief though I knew better. I floated around looking for any sign of Madara.

I looked at the boat which was farther out but was not moving due to the lack of wind for the sail and the broken motor. I did a breaststroke quickly over to the boat and dived under the water looking up at the blond haired Mr. Bang trying to fix the boat. I quickly jumped out of the water onto the boat and pulled Mr. Bang in back with me. Mr. Bang was not much of a swimmer. The puppeteer Sasori jumped in after him and I climbed up once again to look straight down the barrel of a gun.

"Get off my boat bitch!" Suigetsu aka Shark Boy practically hissed at me in anger. I knew I could not pull him into the water I would die. He was not like Madara who was as good as me at swimming but the water is his specialty. I took an opening and grabbed his wrist pulling it in an awkward position strongly breaking it quickly as he shot directing the bullets elsewhere. I pulled myself up more after grabbing the gun and shot him in the shoulder making him fall into the water as soon as I was securely on the boat away from the water so he would not have the chance to drag me in.

I threatened whosoever was trying to stop me from reaching the raven that was being held by Hidan with the gun…

"Let go of him Reaper and I won't kill everyone on this boat… This time around I don't care if it is legal or not. I will shoot you just enough so that you don't die but wish you were dead… Not give him to me…" I growled at Hidan.

Sasuke had looked over to me and I saw that his eyes had hardly any hope in them that was left. His frown almost blended in with his whole façade… Yes, you know how a brand new porcelain doll looks like when you first get it? Like glass it just meant nothing… It was too common to stand out, like it belonged there… But I remembered Sasuke's wonderful smiles… His gleaming eyes and cheeks that rose up to them. His laugh cheerful but not overdramatic… He had a childhood under his pain... But now he lost everything. If they catch him and if I am not with him… There will no longer be any hope for him… But right now, that hope is the only part I got left of him…

"Kakazu..." I felt a gun on my back and I looked over my shoulder to see Dr. Stitches. I looked back over to Sasuke who gave a look which I could have only described as the word 'kill'… Kakazu immediately put the gun down and bowed his head.

"Sasuke, I am taking you away from these people… I am going to be the big brother that I haven't been for 10 years… I need you to come with me…"

"I don't know how you found me, I even made it look like I was lying about leaving Konoha studying how I acted in the past just to find ways to trick and deceive you… I didn't know why I even studied to begin with if I wasn't going to use my tricks… Other than one of course… But I know one thing Itachi… I don't want to leave… If I go with you the world will see me… I finally escaped the world and I will not let you bring me back… I don't want the world to see me, because I know they would not understand like my friends here…"

I walked closer ignoring the glares of the group and bent down next to Sasuke. "They don't have to understand. The only one that should understand is me… I will understand you. I won't let them take you away from me. Neither these guys, Madara, or the law enforcement will take you away from me. I promise you."

My eyes fell to Hidan the Reaper as he stood up with the baffled Sasuke in his hands. He looked at me and held Sasuke out. I took hold of the raven close to my heart and he froze not knowing how to react.

"How can you understand me when I don't even understand myself! Let me go! Nobody will let you take me! I will kill you Hidan! I don't want…" I didn't hear what Sasuke mumbled quietly but I was dead set on taking him either way.

"It's not 'who will let me', it's 'Who's going to stop me…'" He opened his mouth nothing but mute thoughts past through his mouth waiting to be said but locked off from me.

"I don't want to hurt you…" I looked around to see most of the men on the boat bowing their heads or giving a kind smile.

"You better hurry up… Before I fricken blow you up un…" I looked down to Mr. Bang and The Puppeteer who held up the blond push Mr. Bang back on the boat and stuck out his out his wooden hand waiting for me to give him Sasuke. I raised an eyebrow and bent down giving Sasuke to him. I jumped off the boat and swam back to the dock. He had pushed Sasuke's numb body on top of the dock and I pulled myself up next to Sasuke.

He seemed worried and afraid. He had no control over the situation and he knew it. Everyone thought Madara was gone. That they could have free minds. But it seemed Sasuke still didn't believe that… He was too scared to have a say in anything at the moment. He couldn't move, he didn't speak, and he looked like he was just in his own little place in his head. Just afraid...

"Sasu…" I cooed out to him.

He turned and looked at me blandly. "I can't have you. You don't care about me… Nobody other than Madara does… I broke you like glass… Why do you lie to me…? Madara loves me… He is always there… He won't let you take me… He will kill you…" Tears ran down both his cheek and nothing but pain had stabbed me in the heart.

He spoke quickly but surely and it sounded like lines he had practiced in his head, stiff and cold.

"He is gone Sasuke… Don't worry about him. I love you… I truly care about you more than anything. Just calm down… You're with me now. Nobody is going to hurt you."

"Not me… He promised me that he would not let you touch me ever again. He never breaks his promises… He will always have me… I will always be his…" Sasuke began to break down as he seemed to repeat everything he said in his mind. He gripped me tighter weeping in my arms in fear. The times before when I saw Sasuke, he was in control, he was not scared for the most part because he felt prepared. Sasuke was not prepared and it showed what his usual mental state was. The fear of losing his power of the situation turned him into a scared little boy.

"Well I promise you that I will always take care of you. And if I take care of you… That means you are mine… Not his…" I spoke lovingly and possessively.

Though my promise settled Sasuke a tiny bit he was still on guard and anxious. I held him in my arms and walked back to my car.. Well almost got there…

I felt a bone crushing pressure on the back of my neck and fell down with Sasuke in my arms. We dropped to the splintering wet dock with a loud thud giving gave a gasp.

I literally heard one of my ribs crack as a kick was delivered into my chest. I pushed Sasuke away from my body so that he would not get hurt as I felt another kick aim at my head. Looking up when I felt drops of water drip on the ground in front of me I held my breath. Madara with a bloody chest and a crimson arm similar to mine stood above me with dangerous eyes. He was not a happy camper I will tell you that. I could practically smell the rage and anger pour off of him; it was abysmal to look at him.

"You really think that I am that weak? That you could really kill me in such little time? You are dumber than I could have imagined. Waiting for you to get back on the dock was not a pleasant experience but more than worth it after I show you what happens when you take what is mine…" He screamed at me. He ended his threat in a composed chuckle that sent quivers down my vertebrae.

I attempted to get up only to receive a foot on my throat. Madara put all his weight on my neck as I started to choke painfully. He replaced his foot with his hand and picked me up into the air. His breath was cold against my chin as he actually raised me over his head with one hand…

I closed my eyes as I felt him stab me with a knife in the stomach. Blood replaced the water that dripped off Madara. My blood. I slowly looked down at the knife that was handle deep in my chest. I felt my chest become filled with blood as Madara dropped me on the ground.

I could not breathe.

~~~~~~~~~~~SASUKE POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Itachi who was on the dock bleeding to death. The knife taunted me and reminded me of when I protected him from Naruto. But Naruto didn't frighten me as much as Madara… I didn't know what to do with my numb unresponsive body that could hardly move. Madara gave a big smile and kissed me on the forehead.

"You said you would not kill him… You promised..." I spoke unable to look him in the eye.

"But I also said that I will not tolerate him touching you… I'm sorry you had to see your brother's death. But it was necessary to keep him from you…"

I looked back over to Itachi to see him getting up with a deadly look in his eye. He pulled the knife out of his chest and attacked Madara. His face a shade of blue symbolized that he could not breathe and yet he still stood and charged.

But even though Itachi had tried… He still could not win. Madara only kept pushing him down laughing… He kept getting up knowing he will die… He protected me, even when he is dead, or at least should be, he wants to save me.

Madara was wrong… Itachi cared about me. He would die for me. He forgave me for hurting him. He wanted me even if I didn't want me… I was not going to let Itachi die for me. I loved him to much for that.

I reached over willing my body to move over to a forgotten pocket knife Madara had thrown at Itachi. I gasped it tightly in my hand pulling it out of the wood as Madara was hitting Itachi. I slowly gathered myself to stand on my feet. My nerves were burning my body and sweat gathered from every inch I moved my broken body.

I knew I was weaker than Madara. I knew that he was more powerful than me. I knew that he had the physical strength and intelligence to kill anything. But he hurt the one I love. It didn't matter how much stronger he was than me. Or how much pain he could deal to me. I wasn't going to let him take Itachi from me. Not again...

I whistled at Madara and he turned around confused to find me standing. I raised the knife in my hand and sliced down with all the energy I could manage. I heard the scream of pain as the older man fell to the ground. I never felt such power in my life as I dropped to my knees and began to slice the main nerve points of his body. He could not move as I punched him while crying.

"I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER TOUCH HIM! YOU FUCKING SADISTIC PRICK! GO DIE IN HELL YOU FUCKING-…" I couldn't say anymore. My wails began to hurt my throat and my eyes were blinded by tears. I couldn't stop crying as tears poured harder than hail.

Madara wasn't moving and blood covered his face. I jumped off of him clumsily and sprinted over to Itachi. Itachi's eyes were pale and blood seemed to become like a coat over his skin. He was unconscious as I bent down and kissed him on the lips. I parted his hair and ran to the road finding a civilian.

I ran up to a random man taking the knife stabbing him and slit his throat taking his phone. I didn't know any other way to get what I wanted. It was easier that way. I typed in 911 [Since I have British and other country fans it is the police hotline].

"_Hello, what is your emergency?"_

"Please! This is Uchiha Itachi's brother… My brother has been stabbed and is dying. Uchiha Madara is here and has hurt him. Please come quickly!"

The was silence on the other line till I heard a answer. _"An ambulance and police are on their way. I have tracked your position and they have set off. Please stay on the line… Uchiha Sasuke…"_

They knew me… After all, my brother was famous for his investigation's… I didn't care if I was caught. I just wanted my brother to be safe. I wanted to be with him when he needed me… Plus, this way I won't be able to hurt anyone.

I ran back to Itachi throwing the phone in a drain. I stood above him and fell to my knees holding his hand. I smoothed my hand on his cheek and drew a line over the scars. I kissed his cheeks and realized Itachi must be still somewhat conscious because I felt a slight grip on my hand. I pressed my lips to his not caring if he was awake. I just felt like it was the best way to show how much I loved him…

I heard sirens in the distance and I took a step back from him and walked back over to the road. I didn't want him to see me be taken away. Though I wondered if I could beg them to let me ride with Itachi but I don't think that would be possible.

I saw the lights as the police slid in from both ways of the road I was standing in the middle of. Even a helicopter came. I saw cops getting out of their cars and aiming there guns at me sitting on one knee or hiding behind there cars.

"**Drop the weapon and lay flat on the ground!" **The man in the helicopter yelled over a intercom. I threw the knife down to the ground away from me and got down on my knees putting my hands behind my head. I didn't lie down because I wanted to keep an eye on what they did with Itachi and what I thought was Madara's corpse…

"I have no other weapons… And I will not retaliate or resist arrest… No force needs to be used." I spoke calmly as they cautiously walked over to me. I took my hands of my head scaring them but they became at ease again when I put the behind my back. They handcuffed me roughly and I gave a squeak as the adrenaline finally wore off and the pain of having my nerves pulse came back.

"Shit!" I yelled and some cops jumped back in fear.

A medic had heard my yell and ran over to me. The cops tried to wave them off but they explained about my recent car crash. "Just get my Nii-san to the hospital and don't touch my upper left shoulder where the stitches are and we won't have any trouble…" I spoke serenely.

The cops just nodded and took me to one of their cars. They sat me down helping me in and I just stared at Madara's body. Though now I wasn't sure if he was dead or not…

I saw the medics start to do CPR to the man and my heart felt like it got ripped out of my chest. I know that they will change my prison if I get Itachi's help… Madara will either be dead or away from me forever… I just need to worry about Itachi for now…

I looked over to the cop who was handing out a tissue. I realized that I was still crying and took it from the man slowly. I didn't trust anyone that I didn't know… It was just one of my habits… It didn't matter though. I waved to Itachi as he was rolled on a stretcher into the ambulance. He was dazed looking over at me.

He loves me… Like a lover or a brother… I don't care. He cares…

I care…

If he cares for me…

And Madara's gone…

Then why do I still want to kill people…?

~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~

OMFG SORRY IT'S SO FUCKING LATE! I had writers block then when I got it in my head I forgot it! DAMN MY SHORT TERM MEMORY! Anyone there you go loves. I wont be able to write one tomorrow I have to get ANOTHER X-Ray on my back. It sucks… But I will try… Though I am almost sure I won't be able to. Anyway enjoy LONG CHAPTER and a good ending do you think? Hehehehehehe maybe I can make with the end of the fic and make a sequel hahahahahaha just to piss all of you off! HAHA Shinobi!


	8. Who Are You?

Love Me Dead

The Crying Killer Series

Chapter 8

"Who Are You?"

~~~~~~~~~~Who Are You?~~~~~~

Pulsing, throbbing, and horrible pain seemed to seep through my mind and into my brain. My senses came back to life. That atrocious taste you get when you just wake up was stronger than ever and the smell of sick people or something that could be described of a brand new car had invaded my nose. I gave a cough letting all of the memories flood back into my head.

_Sasuke…_

I pushed myself up, my body unwilling, and scared the living shit out of a nurse that was fixing my IV. I looked at her disturbed and remembered the fight with Madara… And the soft tender kiss Sasuke had planted on my lips…

"Where is he? Where is my otouto?" I yelled loudly.

The nurse that had backed away in surprise walked back up to me with a kind smile. "He is in the psyche unit. The cops found an abnormal side of his personality and brought him in for a exam…"

I looked down at my body to see a huge scar down my chest that must have required 30 or more stitches. My lungs felt like they were filled with water making breathing very uncomfortable. But still I ripped out the IV the nurse had put in and moved my feet so they were hanging off the bed.

"Uchiha-san! You cannot move you are in no condition to use any energy!"

"I don't fucking care… My little brother is the only thing that matters right now… Please take me to him. Or I will do it myself…"

She seemed new to the hospital and I perplexed her on what she was supposed to do. She ran out of the room and grabbed a wheelchair. I grinned as she brought it over to me. "If I get in trouble YOU are taking the blame. I am only taking you because I think the nurses and doctors might need some help down there. A couple security guards ran down there before you woke up…" I raised an eyebrow as she helped me into the wheelchair. She undid the breaks and took me down to the psyche unit.

Everyone seemed to look at me in pity as she speed walked me through the halls. Even from down the hall I could take notice of loud shrieking and bellowing in anger from a locked room with a glass window so you could see inside.

She pushed me slowly to the window and let go putting the breaks on and ran into the room. My mouth dropped as I saw something in Sasuke I remembered well.

Sasuke was thrashing around left and right trying to attack the male nurses and security guard attempting to hold him down. He growled like a dog at them and attempted to actually bite them off. He yelled at the top of his lungs menacingly and kicked a nurse in the face. His head twisted back and forth attempting to throw the four men off. They didn't have the strength to hold him down long enough for restraints. Sasuke was out of control. I wheeled the wheelchair to the door and pulled the door open. Nobody was paying enough attention to realize that I had entered the room. Sasuke's whole personality changed from the boy who just escaped from Madara to this menace. Just like before…

_I looked over to the kitchen to see Sasuke sitting at the Island doing his homework._

_Sometimes I think I could mistake him for an adult. He always worked like he was a bored office worker by the stance he took. Or an angry one..._

_I walked up to Sasuke with a smile. I took a seat next to him as he looked over at me with scary blank eyes that startled me. I just kept staring at them entranced, all happiness fading away. It was like he was dead. At first I was just going to talk about his day with him, but as soon as he looked at me warning signals went off in my head. Big warning signals like a ear blistering horn directed at my brain._

_Was he always like this? I felt my heartbeat increase._

_"Hello Nii-san." He spoke his voice smooth._

_I gave a smile._

_"Hi." But then his eyes suddenly brightened up. Like a switch had been flicked on. Everything about him changed. His lips that were in a frown, to a smile... Blank eyes, to happy ones… Angry body language, to a casual stance… It was weird… In that tiny second I feared him, but why? But of course, I pushed it to the back of my mind._

_"Did you have a good day?" He asked cheerfully._

_I sighed as the tone of his voice took away any doubt or thoughts about him._

_"Ya! What about you my Emo Otouto?" He squinted at me._

_"Jigoku e ike!" [Go to hell!] I smiled. I loved to get him mad._

"Dankon!" [Fucker] He shrieked.

I wheeled up to him ignore some protest of other nurses standing back preparing some sedatives. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and the whole room went silent including Sasuke. He just turned his head and looked back at me. His dark eyes became that same tinted but a hint of hope still left in them. I waved off the nurses that were holding him down to get out of the way. They complied slowly but was away from us in a matter of a minute. Sasuke just stared at me with a dejected face.

"Otouto… What happened?" I asked calmly.

He took a couple minutes to think and reply confused. "I don't know. What do you mean?" I gripped his hand and looked behind me at the doctor who signaled me to come over.

"Are you okay Itachi?" He asked with pleading eyes looking at the wheelchair.

"Of course Sasuke… You know I can't be taken down that easy… Now I want you to stay here for a minute, I have to talk to the doctor… Okay?" I spoke lovingly.

He nodded and I gave a look at the nurses that told them not to touch him. I wheeled over to the doctor out of the room. We paused when we were both out of the room and we looked in at Sasuke.

"We gave him The Dissociative Disorders Interview Schedule in other words the DDIS. While you were still asleep we took about 30 minutes to give him it…"

"What's that?"

"It's a highly structured interview which discriminates between various DSM-IV diagnoses. It told us many things about this boy's metal state…" The female blond doctor spoke watching Sasuke.

"Like what?"

"Well we had found some things… You brother has what we believe is, Dissociative identity disorder… Or multiple personality distorter."

"What the fuck is that?" I almost yelled louder than Sasuke had before as worry built up in my body.

"Dissociative identity disorder is a psychiatric diagnosis that describes a condition in which a person displays multiple distinct identities or personalities, each with its own pattern of perceiving and interacting with the environment. He had shown mostly all the symptoms…"

"Wa?"

"I will give you a list of the symptoms, and I would like to ask you some questions to clarify it a bit more also…It is reported that he has experienced, multiple mannerisms, attitudes and beliefs that are not similar to each other, Unexplainable headaches, loss of subjective time, Co morbidity, Depersonalization, De-realization, Severe memory loss, Depression, Sudden anger without a justified cause, Frequent panic/anxiety attacks, auditory hallucinations of the personalities inside their mind… According to the test we had taken he had specified these symptoms. Though some questions he left blank which we need you for…"

"O-ok…"

"Would you say that your brother has a lack of intimacy or personal connections within the years of his childhood…?"

"Yes…" Well Sasuke never had any friends that I know of or any lovers other than me… Well TRUE lovers…

"I see… This one is quite personal, but do you think he might have flashbacks of any type of trauma or abuse…? I don't expect you to kn-…"

"Yes… Back when he was the Crying Killer he had told me some things that had popped up in his mind…"

He looked down with a small smile in a sense of sorry for me. "How did Sasuke get this Doctor…? How did he get what you call these other personalities…?"

"Well there is the theory that DID [Dissociative identity disorder], is caused by overwhelming stress, traumatic antecedents, insufficient childhood nurturing, and an innate ability to dissociate memories or experiences from consciousness. A really high percentage of patients report child abuse in their past. People diagnosed with DID often report that they have experienced severe physical and sexual abuse, especially during their childhood. Several psychiatric rating scales of DID sufferers suggest that DID is strongly related to childhood trauma rather than to an underlying electrophysiological dysfunction… Were you aware of any of this past abuse or trauma?"

"Yes I was… But only abuse in the past… Well till I saw Sasuke again about a couple days ago…"

She sighed and continued.

"There are steps that form DID also… The child is harmed by a trusted caregiver, often a parent or guardian, and splits off the awareness and memory of the traumatic event to survive in the relationship. The memories and feelings go into the subconscious and are experienced later in the form of a separate personality. The process happens repeatedly at different times so that different personalities develop, containing different memories and performing different functions that are helpful or destructive. Dissociation becomes a coping mechanism for the individual when faced with further stressful situations... So that episode was just a way of self protection by bringing up one of his other personalities… In this case a destructive negative one…"

The more I heard the more I hated myself for being angry so long. I might have be able to stop this if I didn't let him push me away long ago… "You said that you found multiple things… I am afraid to ask… What else?"

She put her hand on my shoulder and gave a kind smile. "Your brother had also showed signs of some psychopathic tendencies… Which means he is beginning some signs of being a psychopath or in some cases a sociopath. But with the mixed signs he has only showed some signs of both and we need more information to determine whether he is a true sociopath or psychopath. We have just enough information to diagnose him with type 2 psychopath tendencies but still need your help. But here are some of the tendencies he has already shown…"

I waited patiently as he pulled out another list.

"Glibness/superficial charm, Pathological lying, Cunning/manipulative, Lack of remorse or guilt, emotionally shallow, Callous/lack of empathy, parasitic lifestyle, Poor behavioral control… Though some of these things can be caused by DID, that's why it is so hard to diagnose him. May I ask you a few more questions?"

How could Sasuke be a Psychopath or a sociopath! He just can't be this messed up because of that man… "Go ahead…"

"When he was younger above preschool, did he have any bedwetting problems?" I just nodded as I remembered Sasuke turning bright red when telling me. He was in 2nd grade. He did it all the way to 4th grade…

He took notes as he spoke. "Precocious sadism? Like had he harmed any animals? When he was younger? It takes years to develop this disease…"

"He had trouble in school. Kids were annoying to him; he got into many fights and only laughed in their face if they got hurt… But I would think that is just out of hate towards the kids… Not sadism…"

"Fire setting? Was that a problem with him when he was younger?"

"Excuse me madam, but he is an Uchiha… Our parents let us play with fire as much as we wanted. They believed that is was a good thing for us to start of early with fire…" I began to get angry at the questions. Sasuke was not a bad kid back then! He was just different because of what Madara taught him. He was a sweet boy… An innocent one… Not a 'red flag' kind of boy.

"Last question, does he have boredom proneness…?" I didn't want to answer her because it seemed like she just wanted to make him seem crazy. But mostly all of the questions were a yes… Sasuke showed all of this…

"Yes…"

She let go of my shoulder and stared back at Sasuke… "Then I have his diagnoses… He is a man with DID, along with PTSD [Post traumatic stress distorter] from the abuse that goes with the DID and type two psychopathic tendencies, which can describe as sociopathic tendencies…"

"Last question to you doctor. What is a type two tendencies?"

"Secondary psychopaths show normal to above-normal physiological responses to perceived potential threats; their crimes tend to be unplanned and impulsive with little thought of the consequences. These types have hot tempers and are prone to reactive aggression. They experience normal to above-normal levels of anxiety but are nevertheless highly stimulus-seeking and have trouble tolerating boredom. Their lifestyle may lead to depression and even suicide… But since he has only some tendencies to type two this does not all apply…"

I banged on the glass with my fist anger turning into a flame that engulfed my body. Sasuke… He did not deserve this! The doctor spoke one last thing to me before walking back in to Sasuke.

"If it makes you feel any better. The psychopathic tendencies are not important… Just worry about the alter ego's… Then you should be safe. He will be staying in the hospital for as long as we can control them and fight the law. We need to get a detailed report on his different ego's… You are welcome to stay with him for a bit till you are better and can leave the hospital. And I could request that you be able to stay in here past visiting hours since you can help us control him…"

"Thank you…" I went in the room after the doctor and wheeled back over to Sasuke. I couldn't see Sasuke with more than his calm personality and angry one. But then again he could only have two… His normal and that angry one…

I went right over to his side and he broke out of his cautious stare aimed at the nurses. He looked at me slowly put his hand on my chest which caused alarm in the whole room out of fear that he might hurt me. I knew Sasuke would never do anything like that to me…

"Why do people always try to dig into me to find out what I feel, or why I do things that I do… Even the prison guards did… Now these people?"

"Well it interests us… When they ask you these things what do you say?" I spoke encouraging him to speak what's on his mind.

"I say the same thing to all of them… 'I have no clue why I do what I do. It feels good to have cold metal knife press against the innocent bystander's skin as my problems tear at my soul. The blood drips softly down the knife and I cry silently.' No one will ever understand me except for other people like me, though sometimes I wonder about you Itachi… Even after I kill, after I hurt you, after I twist your thoughts and words against you, I still don't know how you accept what I do…"

I gave a gulp at his words and kept eye contact with him. His hand slowly fell off my chest and grabbed my hand instead. "Well… What is there not to accept Sasuke…? I'm your brother… I love you…"

His eyes dropped and I awaited his next comment. "Who do you love Itachi? Who is 'you'? Who am I?"

"I don't know Sasuke… You are who you think you are… So tell ME, who are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I am who I am today, then I am someone entirely different tomorrow…"

"Then I love every single one of 'you'…"

"Then your heart is bigger than the Grinch at the end of 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas'… Holy shit…"

~~~~END~~~~~

A/N I love you Subii and I have a face_b ook now people my name is Zenth Mashin! Add me! O and I will write a couple more chapters after this had to get this out of the way hehehehe…


	9. AN

I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bbbbbbbacccccccccccccccckkkk kkkkkk! After a few years! I already updated 'Love is My Weapon' but I need your help to decided what to update next! Pick a story then send me a PM with the name! 3 I can't believe I haven't done this in years. I will try my first person writing again but now that years have passed I have gotten into 3rd person! So you will be seeing more of that in the stories now! Also if you have and questions and comments you really want me to reply to just shoot me another PM! I'd love to talk to ya! I get lonely! *Cries over keyboard*

Though Fanfiction is my life, I do have an education to keep up with so I don't think I can update ALL of them EVERYDAY like I used to. I will pick select ones that I might make a chapter to every other day or MAYBE everyday. Just because homework can't always keep me interested. XDDDD

So SEND ME A PM WITH WHICH YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE AND THE FIRST PM I GET WILL BE THE FIRST STORY I UPDATE!

Love,

MadaSasu


End file.
